


My Fake Boyfriend

by Diamond4Lyfe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But he becomes loving throughout the story, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Maria Hill is a good mother, Nick Fury does not play when it comes to his daughter Natasha, Nick Fury is a good father, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Problems, Romance, Slow Burn, Slowly becomes a real relationship, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a dick at first, heavy smut, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4Lyfe/pseuds/Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: Hey guys! So this was original posted on Fanfiction and I made a whole lot of changes from then and now. My writing is a lot better, but I am looking for a beta. So, if you are interested please let me know.Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this was original posted on Fanfiction and I made a whole lot of changes from then and now. My writing is a lot better, but I am looking for a beta. So, if you are interested please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Friday, April 23, 2015

Two Weeks after Prom

“So, you basically lied to me about your mom?” Natasha questioned, tears threating to spill from her eyes. He lied to her. The only person she trusted, besides her best friend and he lied to her.

“Natasha, it was nothing like that I swear.” He said with tears coming out of his eyes.

Oh, but she knew those bullshit tears from anywhere. They’re from the romantic teen movies where the guy fucks up and tries to win back the girl’s heart. She feels like she’s in one of those movies at this very moment. Maybe because they were standing out in the rain yelling at each other. So, cliché I. Don’t judge.

“Steve you lied to me! You broke my trust! All for a bet! So what I was just another notch in your bed post?”

You might be wondering about what she is talking about. Well first off her name is Natasha Romanoff and this is her story about…..well her fake boyfriend who broke her real heart. So, sit back with your popcorn and your tissues and let’s begin this story from the very beginning.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Monday, September 23, 2014

So now we’re at the very beginning of where it all started. Before we continue, I want to share somethings about this young woman. First you must know her name is Natasha Romanoff, she is seventeen years old and is a senior at Marvel High School. Natasha love MMA Fighting and one day she wants to be known as the best MMA Fighter in the world.

Nat was from Russia, but was adopted by an American couple, named Maria Hill and Nick Fury, and has lived in New York City ever since she was ten. Her mother, Maria, works at the school as an eleventh-grade algebra teacher and the cheerleading coach; and her father, Nick, works at the school as the counselor. You could say that she get special treatment because both of parents work at the same school that she goes to, but that’s not the case and she would love to keep it that way. She knows that it is better to do things by herself and not because of her parents working there.

Anyway, she was on her way to her locker to grab a few books for her last period of the day when it happened. Like she normally does, she put in the locker combination and started to put away two of the notebooks from the previous classes when he came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

He being Steven Grant Rogers.

Steve is an asshole, the basketball captain, a player, doesn’t care about anyone but himself and his friends, he has a new girlfriend every week, he might be the biggest man whore that anyone would have ever known…. the list is forever.

“Hi….Natasha right?” he asked. She just rolled her eyes and continued to place her books back and grabbed the ones that she truly needed.

“Look you probably don’t want to talk to me but-”

“Actually I don’t ever want to look at you or hear about you but I have no choice since you’re in three of my classes and every girl in the school talks about you.” Nat told him simply. She slammed her locker shut and began walking to the last class. She thought he was going to get the hint to stop following her but that didn’t stop him from catching up with the red head.

“Can we just talk for a minute?” he asked. She stopped walking and turned to face him to give him a sarcastic remark when she realized a few things.

One, he was taller than her by a whole foot.

Two, he had very blue eyes. Maybe as blue as the ocean.

Three, she could most definitely see his muscles under his white t-shirt he was wearing.

Four, did the hallway got a little hotter or is that just her?

Quickly she regained her composer and stood a little taller, even though he is like probably six feet and she was only five foot three inches.

“What could you possibly want to talk about? With me out of all people?” she asked with one eyebrow raised.

“I need a favor from you.” She blinked back in surprised. Steve Rogers needed a favor from her? Something might be up with this picture.

“Why don’t you ask one of your friends?”

“Because they’re not a girl.” He said with a small smile.

Her brain and mouth have no filter for each other; she learned that from hanging around Tony Stark for so long, so naturally she said the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m not fucking you if that’s what you’re asking.” Natasha said before she started to walk to her class. Quickly Steve caught up with her and grabbed her arm gently to stop her from walking away. A shock went up the red head’s arm when the blonde touched her, but she brushed it off as nothing.

“I wasn’t going to ask you for that but if you want…” he trailed off with a smirk on his face.

“You do know I take MMA fighting right?” she asked he suddenly dropped the smirk was serious again.

“Look can you just come by the gym after school? I have practice today and I really want to talk to you about this favor.”

Natasha thought about it for a moment but before she could answer the bell rung and she gave him a quick nod before entering the classroom: French. Lucky Mrs. May wasn’t in there, but her best friend Clint Barton was. Nat smiled at him as she took her usually seat next to him. She met Clint when her mother and father went to his house when she was about eleven. They clicked over little things and he helped her understand English and she helped him understand Russian. He’s into archery and one day he wants to be in the summer Olympics as a gold medalist.

Natasha also found that they were both adopted. His real parents were killed in a car crash and his Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda took him and his brother, Barney in. Phil Coulson is not only Clint’s uncle but he is also the U.S. and World Affairs, American Government teacher and the archery coach. While his Aunt Melinda May is the French teacher and Science Club director.

“Hey Nat.” he said as she finally settled in her seat.

“Hey Clint. Where’s Mrs. May?” she asked. She only called her that when there are other students around but outside the class it’s either Melinda or Auntie.

“She went to go make some copies of some paper work.” He said simply. Nat nodded and began to open her French notebook to a new clean page for when she came back.

“You okay Nat? You seemed to be in deep thought.” Clint asked with worry laced in his voice, she quickly shook her head and then Melinda entered the room.

"Good afternoon class. Let's get started." She said with a small smile towards the class.

Saved by the teacher.

One question was on her mind the entire class: what could Steve Rogers need from her?


	2. Chapter 2

The class went by faster as if the heavens above was trying to tell her that she needed to talk to Steve. 

Clint kept sending her worry looks but she always give him smiles to tell him that she was okay, even though she was really was a train wreck on the inside. 

What could Steve want from her? Maybe to get back at one of his many ex-girlfriends? Or to just add another notch in his bed post? 

Whatever it was it was time to face the muse.

After the bell rung, she said goodbye to Clint and went to her locker to grab any notebooks that had homework in them and headed over to her mother’s classroom. When Natasha got there, she was sitting at her desk, she guessed going over some test that her students took. 

“Hey honey. Did you have a good day?” she asked when she entered. Natasha shrugged her shoulders and placed her bookbag and books behind her desk before taking a seat in the first desk in the front. 

“Yeah it was okay. Did you?”

“It was fine, but I do have tutoring in a few minutes. You can stay and help me grade papers if you want.” She said getting up to grab a set of textbooks and put them on a few desks. 

“Actually I’m going to the gym to find Steve Rogers.” She said slowly, hoping not to scare her mother with her chose of words. She stopped setting the books down and raised an eyebrow at her. Even the teachers knew that Steve was an asshole and player, but without him, the school wouldn’t have made it to the championships the last four years straight.

“Why is that?” 

“He needs a tutor for Melinda’s class.” The red head said quickly. Although it was half true. He was failing Melinda’s class but that wasn’t her problem. The only reason how she knew that was a fact was because Melinda let her and Clint grade some of her papers when she was behind on grading.

“Okay, go find him.” She said with warning in her voice. That was the tone of “If he tries anything, you have my permission to kick his ass.” 

“I’m coming back.” Nat told her before walking out, not waiting on her reply. She walked with a pace to the gym to find shirtless boys and the sounds of bouncing balls hitting the floor.

“Run it! Run it!” She heard Coach Alexander Pierce. He is the worst man, besides Jasper Sitwell, at this school. It’s like their mission to give seniors a living hell before they graduate or fail them so that they don’t graduate at all.

“Make sure that you’re open so that you can catch the ball!” Oh my gosh she really didn’t want to be here,. It always smelled horrible, but if it wasn’t for Steve’s seriousness….

“I need to go to my office to work on paperwork so pack up and hit the showers!” Natasha snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Pierce say that. Quickly the guys went to the locker rooms while only some stayed on the court. She could make out Steve easily from the group of guys, which included Thor Odinson, Sam Wilson, Grant Ward, and Brock Rumlow.

Thor Odinson is six foot and two inches with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He’s from a country called Asgard that’s right in the middle of Russia and Sokovia. Thor and Natasha get along just fine, due to the fact that their native languages were so close together and plus it helps that he’s dating her friend Jane Foster. 

Natasha met Sam Wilson through Clint. They both love archery and have these bird nicknames from the team. Sam’s nickname is “Falcon” because falcons are fast to catch their prey; in this case it’s because when he lets his arrow fly and you blink you miss it hit the target. Clint’s nickname is “Hawkeye” due to the fact that he never misses the target. 

Grant Ward is the sweetest guy you’ll ever meet. He’s only in the tenth grade but he has scholarships coming his way for his talent in basketball. Grant is dating Skye Coulson, who is Clint’s little sister, and every time she go over there, he’s there but she treats him as her little brother. He’s a good kid and perfect for Skye.

And then there was Brock Rumlow, the world’s biggest asshole. A bigger asshole than Steve. If Natasha had it, her way she would choose Steve over Brock any day. 

He’s cocky and he thinks that everyone has to bow down to him. Natasha cannot stand him for the life of her and neither can the teachers. Anytime he walks by her and her friends she’s not sure if she wants to punch him or take one of Clint’s arrows and shove it up his ass for the entire student body.

Natasha shook her head and kept walking down the stairs to reach the court. There are just too many damn stairs just to reach the court, but then again this is a huge high school and with that comes a huge gym. 

When she reached the end of the steps, she began the short walk to the guys. Grant saw her and flashed her a smile and walked to meet her half way for a hug, in which she returned.

“Hey Nat, what are doing here?”

“I need to talk to Steve.” She said. Grant raised his eyebrow at her and nodded his head none the less. 

“Lady Natasha!” Thor said making the other three looked at her. Nat smiled at Thor but before she could pull Steve aside Thor pulled me into a bone crushing hug. 

“Air is needed!” she told him through short breaths. Quickly he put her down and give her a shy smile.

“I have not seen my friend the entire day!”

“You saw her at lunch,” Sam said as he leaned in for a side hug. 

“Entirely too long!”

“Why are you here Romanoff? No girls in the gym during practice.” Rumlow said to her. Natasha started to look around before she looked back at him.

“Then why are you here?” she asked. He stood in shock, Grant, Sam, and Thor (along with the other guys she didn’t notice coming out of the locker room) laughed and Steve stood there shaking his head with a smile on his face. Natasha was in no mood to deal with him and plus it was afterschool so no way for her to get in trouble for breaking his jaw.

“Leave Miss Romanoff alone Rumlow,” Pierce said, “She’s welcomed here anytime during practice.” She gave him a fake smile before turning back to Steve. He gave her a smile, gathered his things from the bleachers and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the gym. They walked in silence, no longer hand in hand, through the halls. 

“So, you probably want to know what the favor is?” he asked. Nat nodded her head as they turned down the hallway that her locker was on. The two stopped walking and the red head leaned on the locker while he stood in front of her. Damn his height.

“Look I’m an asshole, I’m a player and I can’t keep a girlfriend for the life of me. My mom isn’t proud of me, grades, or how I handle my relationships. I want her to be proud of me for actually being a better person. So I ask you this, Natasha Romanoff will you be my tutor and my fake girlfriend?”


	3. Chapter 3

The world seemed to stop and, was it just her or was breathing getting hard to do?

Did Steve Rogers, captain of the basketball team, the school’s bad boy, womanizer, ask her to be his fake girlfriend?

Should Natasha say yes? It was for his mom after all, but what if this was all for a joke and he didn’t mean any of this? Her mind was racing so fast that she almost forgot that he was standing right in front of her waiting on an answer. 

“Natasha….” He said slowly.

“Sorry, I zoned out. Why me though? You can have any girl in the school but you chose me.” She stated.

“I picked you because you’re everything my mom looks for in a perfect girl for me. You’re smart, kind, caring, and beautiful and there’s so many of things to describe you.” He said. Natasha blushed at his words and looked down at her shoes. If she agree to do this it would help him make his mom happy but then again this would be a public thing and everyone in the school would find out.

“Okay I’ll do it.” She said finally looking up at his smiling face. For some reason it made her happy to know that she was the one who put that smile there.

“Thank you Natasha, you have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“I do have a few rules though.”

“Of course, what did you have in mind?” 

“One, if I’m going to be your fake girlfriend I have to be treated as if I was your real one. That means no flirting with other girls, no touching other girls, no texting other girls, and definitely no sleeping with other girls. Two, minimal touching at school. Three, very little kissing anywhere at school, I don’t have time for your ex’s trying to ripe my head off. Four, I get to tell one person about this plan. Clear?” 

“Okay. One, I will not text, touch, look, flirt and definitely not sleep with any other girl. Two, I want to hold your hand, hug you, and walk you to class. Three, I will only kiss your cheek and peck your lips at school. Four, who is that one person?”

“Clint.” She said simply. The rules were pretty simple and straight forward something that they can both agree too.

“Okay, but he can’t tell anyone.” Natasha nodded her head and give him small smile in which he returned. It was nothing but silence between them as they both tried to process everything that just happened. 

“So are you doing anything right now?” he asked, with something that sounded like hope in his voice.

“Yeah my mom has tutoring and I promised her I would help her with some paper work. Why do you ask?”

“I wanted to take you out for some pizza. You know since we’re “dating” I want to get to know you better.”

“I’ll go get my stuff and ask my mom if I can go.” She said to him. He nodded before taking her hand and walking her to her mother’s class. Maybe she could get use to him holding her hand everytime, but she had to remind herself this is for his mom and it’s nothing serious. 

Finally they reached her mom’s class and she told him to wait outside the door while she went in and talked to her mom. She was explaining a problem to one of her students when the red head entered and began grabbing her bag and books. She gives her a questionable look before telling her student she’ll be right back and walked towards her daughter. 

“So?” she asked.

“Can I go get pizza with Steve? Thor and Jane are going to be there too.” She said. It was only the half-truth but her mom doesn’t trust a womanizer with her daughter. 

Sighing she said, “As long as he has you home before eight tonight its fine with me.” Nat hugged her and told her a quick goodbye before she walked out of her class. Steve was leaning against the wall looking through his phone before he snapped his head up and looked up at the Russian with a small smile. 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, she said just have me home before eight,” he nodded his head and they headed outside of the school to his car. He had a nice car, a red Mustang with the license plate saying “Steve” Natasha could only roll her eyes at this. Of course he has the license plate with his name.

“Oh and I kind of lied and said that Jane and Thor would meet us there, so she didn’t get worried.”

“It’s fine.” Steve walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Ever the gentleman. Once Natasha got in he closed the door and walked ever to the driver’s side and slid in. 

They put on their seatbelts; before he started the car and drove to the pizza place.   
_________________________  
“This pizza is amazing!” She told Steve with a smile. The place was called Rocky’s Pizza and they served the best pizza she has ever tasted.

“Yeah, my parents use to take me here all the time when I was younger.” Steve said with a small, sad smile. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” Natasha said quickly. She didn’t want to make him feel bad, especially when they are suppose to be friends and a "couple".

“We should get to know each other, you know so we can make this believable.” 

“Alright, so when were you born?”

“November 22. You?” Nat said, picking up another slice of pizza. 

“Promise you won’t laugh,” she nodded her head, “The fourth of July.” Natasha let out a small chuckle and bit into her pizza so that she didn’t laugh out loud.

“So patriotic Rogers.” She finally said. Steve pouted a little before it turned into a full blown smile. Oh my gosh that was the cutest pout she has ever seen!

“Okay, umm favorite color?” Natasha asked.

“Blue, you?”

“Red.” They talked some more about little things like favorite T.V. shows, movies, artist and everything in between. They felt like they have known each other forever, even though they have only just starting talking today. She looked down at her phone and realized that it was 7:15 P.M.

“I have to go.” she said. Steve nodded, paid for the bill, and wanted to drive her home. She gave him directions on how to get there and it was comfortable silence in the car. Once they were at her house she gave him a thanks and a smile before grabbing her bag from the backseat and unclipped the seatbelt.

“I had fun today Natasha.” 

“I did too. Thank you for taking me to dinner.” Nat said honestly. She never thought that in a million years, she would have fun going somewhere with Steve out of all people. 

“No problem.” She started to get out the car but Steve had already opened her side of the door and began to walk her up to her front door.

“Good night Natasha.” He said before bending down and kissing her cheek. Natasha blushed at his actions before turning the door knob to find it unlocked. 

“Good night Steve.” She said before walking inside the house and leaning against the closed door.

Why is he making her feel this way for something that is fake?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Natasha woke up in a straightly happy mode. She quickly hopped out of bed, made it up and headed to the bathroom to start the shower. Once the temperature was how she like it, the teen quickly stripped off her PJ’s and hopped in the shower. 

Somehow, she could tell today was going to be a good day even though it was the day everyone at school would find out that Steve and herself are “dating.” She was nervous! News about a new couple travels fast and soon her parents would find out. 

Oh yeah…. her parents finding out that she’s dating the school’s bad boy and womanizer? Natasha was sure she was going to be grounded for life. Maybe even after life. 

Once she was sure she was perfectly clean the young woman turned off the water and grabbed the towel to wrap it around herself. She then brushed her teeth, washed her face and exited the bathroom. Nat walked to her closet and decided on a black sweatshirt that fell off one shoulder and had a red lip stain in the middle, her black high waist knee slit skinny jeans, and her black timberlands. 

Once she had the clothes picked out, she walked back into the bathroom and applied black eyeliner, some mascara, and some clear lip gloss. She then pulled her very curly red hair into a high bun and left the bathroom.

She grabbed her bookbag with the phone, headphones, and house keys before leaving the room for good. She made her way downstairs where she saw her mom drinking coffee and her dad reading the newspaper. 

“Mornin’ mom. Mornin’ dad.” She said before kissing both of her parents’ cheeks. 

“Good morning ‘Tasha.” They replied in unison. 

“So how did last night go?” Maria asked. Natasha blushed and ducked her head behind the fridge’s door to grab the orange juice. Once she was positive that she no longer matched her hair, she looked up to find her mom staring, waiting for the answer.

“It was fine. Steve’s picking up on French slowly but we’re getting there.”

“Steve? You mean Steve Rogers?” Nick asked. Oh no, here we go. Her dad will now go into “defiance dad mood overdrive.” Luckily Maria was there to save the day, like always. 

“Yes Nick, she means Steve Rogers. He asked Natasha to help tutor him in Melinda’s class so he wouldn’t fail.” Dad did not look to happy to hear that as he looked between his wife and daughter, as if he was thinking about his words closely. Tasha was so nervous that she almost forgot how to breathe correctly.

“As long as tutoring is all you’re doing, then I’m okay with him. But if he tries anything, it will be the last thing he does.” Natasha smiled and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Maybe today might be a good day.  
_______________________________________________

TODAY WAS NOT A GOOD FUCKING DAY!

It was like Steve forgot all about their little agreement, in which she actually took time to actually agree too. Natasha caught him flirting with six different girls today in a time of two class periods. Flirting mean butt grabbing, holding hands, and probably whispering dirty stuff in their ears.

THIS BOY WAS UN FUCKING BELIEVEABLE!

Natasha shook my head as she grabbed her books for math class after lunch. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she glanced over to see no one else but Steve Rogers himself. The only good thing is the hallway was pretty cleared out besides a few teachers.

“Hey Natasha, how’s it going?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous motion. Natasha didn’t know if she would find it cute or if she wanted to slap him.

“What do you want Rogers?”

“Oh come on. After one date it’s back to Rogers again?” She slammed her locker shut so hard it caused him to jump back in surprise.

“First of all, it was not a fucking date and second of all if you have forgotten our agreement it was you were not allowed to flirt, touch, talk, or text any fucking girl, but yet I saw you do it six girls in a time period of two classes.” Natasha said. She shook her head and began to walk away from him but then she felt him grab her arm and turned her back to face him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, she would believe him, but she knew his ass was lying. Her father did not raise a dummy. 

“Sure, you are and I’m the president if the United States.” Natasha said sarcastically with the roll of her eyes.

“No, I really am. I forgot about our agreement and I’m selfish because you actually want to help me and the least I could do is stick with the agreement.” 

Natasha was a little taken back about how sorry he sounded. Maybe she should try to lighten up on the guy since he is going through so much with his mom right now, but she still had her guard up.

“I guess I should not be so quick to jump. Sorry about that.” She said looking down at the floor. She felt a hand go under her chin and she was suddenly looking up at Steve’s blue eyes. 

“It’s okay, I fucked up. Let’s go to lunch and maybe later I could make it up to you?” Natasha nodded her head and he grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall in comfortable silence. Once they reached the entrance of the cafeteria, they stopped and looked at each other.

“Ready?” The truth was neither Natasha or Steve wasn’t ready to face what lays behind the door, but it was now or never. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Steve opened the door and it felt as if the whole world stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever felt the world just stop and stare? 

That’s how Natasha feel at this very moment. Steve’s hand is still in her’s, but they have yet to walk through the commons. Natasha was nervous since she didn’t know what would happen if they walked through together. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her. Honestly, she wasn’t okay. 

“No. I don’t think I can do this right now. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey look it’s okay. I want you to be comfortable.” Is this the same Steve Rogers that everyone says is a horrible person? 

“Okay.”

“Listen, we take this at your pace. If you don’t want anyone to know right now, then we won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you.”  
__________________________  
The rest of the day went by a blur and soon it was time to go home. Natasha quickly went to her locker to find her best friends Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. She met all of them after she got to know Clint better and they have been inseparable ever since. 

“What’s up Natasha? I haven’t seen you in forever.” Darcy said as the red head hugged all of them. 

“I’ve been busy.” Busy hiding the fact that she was fake dating the school’s bad boy.

The girls talk to what seems like forever until Clint walked up to them with Tony and Bruce behind him. Tony is Pepper’s boyfriend and Howard Stark’s son. Yes, the Howard Stark who has the greatest mind ever! Bruce is Darcy’s boyfriend and the shyest guy ever, but it is not recommended to make him upset. 

“Nat?” Clint asked. 

“Yes?”

“I asked her out. Nothing to fancy you know just to the movies.”

She stopped midway of putting her science book away and looked at her best friend. 

Her is Laura Cobbs, she’s on the cheerleading team, sweet girl and Clint has had a crush on her since middle school and it was about damn tine, he grew balls and asked her out.

“It’s about damn time.” Tony said, causing Pepper to hit him upside his head.

“What did she say?”

“She said yes. The date is on Friday at seven and I need help with my outfit and what I’m going to say to her and what if her parents open the door what do I say- “ 

“Clint calm down. Your ranting is making my head hurt.” Nat told him with a smile in which he returns. 

“Can you come over and help me?”

“Of course.” Once she finish with her locker, the group all walked with Clint to his car. Most people are gone by now except the ones who stay after for sports or something like that. 

“So, when did you ask her?”

“Before class started. I was shocked that I didn’t pass out when she said yes.” 

The teens share a laugh that was short lived when they saw Rumlow and his friends hanging out around the car. 

“Why is today the day they do something like this?” Bruce groans. 

“Clint don’t do anything irrational please.” Clint was very possessive of his car and if Rumlow so much outs his finger nail on the car, Clint was going to kill him. 

“I’ll try.” The history between Rumlow and the rest of the small group of friends is mostly fighting and disrespectful comments to each other. It started in middle school with Rumlow of course starting with them first by picking on them. 

As they walk to closer to the car, Natasha realized that Rumlow was stepping away from the car and he was walking towards them. 

“Well, well, well look what the trash threw out.” He said causing his friends to laugh. Natasha just rolled her eyes and leaned into Clint to calm him down. 

“Look we don’t want any problems. We just want you to move away from the car.” Jane said beating Tony’s smart remark.

“Oh, you mean this car?” he asked pointing to Clint’s car in which one of his friends are sitting on. 

“Yes, now can you please have your friend get off of the car so we can be on our way?” Pepper adds in.

“Nope. You have to pay.”

“But that’s my damn car!” Clint said, his temper raising each moment Rumlow is pissing him off. Luckily Tony places his hand on his shoulder before he could punch him. Nat was in no mood to file a police report and have to explain to Melinda and Phil how Clint ended up in the back of a police car.

“If you want the car back so bad, you’ll pay.” 

“What the hell? No way dude!” Bruce yelled out.

“Either pay or we get to keep the car.” This asshole.

“There is no way in hell any of us are going to give you money for someone else’s car. So, you have two options you tell your friend to get the fuck off the car or I will personally drag his ass off the car!” Clint said. 

“There’s no way I’m going to listing to you.” His friend remarked. 

“Rumlow just get your friend off of their car and be on your way.” A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Steve with Thor and Sam. And boy did they not look happy.

“Oh, come on Rogers, we’re just having some harmless fun.” Rumlow said with a smile on his face; but Steve still had his frown set on his face.

“The only harmless fun is going to be you having to explain to coach why you have a black eye and broken jaw. Move it.” 

“Fine. You’re the captain I’ll guess I’ll listen. Let’s go guys.” Rumlow give the group one last look, mainly towards Natasha, before walking to his car with his friends. 

“You guys good?” Steve asked once he was out of sight. Everyone seemed to be confused on why Steve would step in and get his friend off of their case; but Natasha knew better.

“Yeah we’re fine.” Darcy quickly said. 

Even though Darcy answered, Steve was looking at Natasha, waiting for her approval. Natasha give him a small smile, in which he returned.

“Yeah, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The group looked between themselves and then back at the two teens in front of them. 

What the hell is going on between Rogers and Romanoff?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to take this time out to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this story. Quick note, if you are here from Fanfiction then you understand that chapter 1-18 has been previously typed up. I have changed a lot of things such as it being in third person and some chapters have been combined to make a longer chapter and so that flows better. 
> 
> Anyway thanks again guys!

Clint watched as Natasha and Steve talk right in front of them. Since when were they friends? Since when did Steve take up for them right in front of Rumlow? What the hell is going on right now? Why is Natasha smiling at Steve like that?

Clint stare in awe as Steve places his hand on Nat’s waist and she didn’t pull away, but just left it there like it was meant to be there. 

Maybe he was seeing things. The blonde look over at the others who are watching the exchange take place and they are just as shocked as he was. Okay maybe Clint wasn’t the only one seeing things. He cleared his throat loudly so the two would look at the rest of the group.

“Ummm yeah Steve these are my friends Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Bruce, Tony and Clint. Guys you know this is Steve, Thor, and Sam.” Nat said nervously. 

Clint does not like Steve. He’s an asshole. A player. And yet he has his hand on Clint’s little sister’s waist like he owns the place.

“Yeah well we have to go.” Darcy said waving a farewell to everyone and dragging Bruce behind her. Soon Pepper, Tony, Thor, Sam and Jane did the same leaving Clint with Nat and Steve. 

“Nat we got to go.” Clint told her, nodding her head she looked back at Steve and he shook it off; silently telling her it was okay, before placing a small kiss on her cheek, telling her to call him when she got home, and then walked away.

“Oh Rogers!” Clint called out before the blonde got too far. Steve turned around and looked at the other blonde with an eyebrow raised.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The basketball player said with a small smile before turning to leave for good. 

“We need to talk.” Clint told Natasha as they were headed to get in the car.  
________________________  
The ride home was Nat telling Clint about her and Steve’s bet, the do’s and don’t’s; and to be honest Clint would have never thought that she would help him out. The good thing is that they’re not actually dating.

“So can you please play it off?” she said with wide, pleading eyes.

“Okay Nat. I’ll play along but if he’s using you I’m going to send an arrow up his ass.” 

“I know you would.” Clint give her a smile before pulling into my driveway. He turned the car off and grabbed his and Nat’s bookbags while Nat checked the mail. 

“You got to stop ordering arrow magazines every month.” Clint closed the door to the car and give her a smile. 

“I need to get a target practice.” 

“Use Rumlow.” They both laughed at her joke before the blonde actually thought about using him for practice.

He unlocked the front door and realized that no one was home since the lights were off. Tasha closed the door and locked the top lock before walking upstairs to his room.

“Do you want food?” he asked while searching the kitchen for something to eat. Clint decided on a ham sandwich and when he turned back Nat was in the kitchen with her sweatpants from the last time she spent the night and her tank top. 

“You got apples and peanut butter?” Clint nodded as she made her way to the peanut butter to make her snack. 

“So what are we gonna do about your date one Friday?” honestly Clint didn’t know the answer to that. All he knew was that he didn’t want to mess up this one chance with Laura.  
_____________________________________

After Steve watched Natasha and Clint drive off he stated hear slow clapping behind him. Of course it was Rumlow.

“That was quite a show you put on there Rogers.” 

“What do you want?”

“Oh nothing I just wanted to tell you congratulations on your little show you did back there. Acting like you care about her and her friends to get her to trust you. Such a classic move.” He stepped closer to Steve and he took a step back, not wanting him so close. 

“But you need to remember that you have a bet you need to win because prom is coming faster than you think. I become captain if you don’t win, just remember that.” He walked off with his friends following, leaving him standing in the school’s parking lot with his own thoughts.  
______________________________________________________  
The next day didn’t get any better. Steve decided to join the group for lunch which was awkward at first but everyone started to talk to him like he was a part of the group. Of course Clint glare most of the time, especially when his arm went around Natasha’s waist. 

Sometime around Sam can over to sit with them and talk. For once things were drama free until Rumlow came over. 

“What’s up losers?” he asked sitting at the end of the table, with two of his friends standing right behind him. Everyone ignored him and continued to eat and talk with one other. 

“So Darcy why don’t you dump Banner and come date a real man?”

“Do you guys here that?” Darcy asked looking around.

“An asshole talking? Sadly yes.” Natasha replied while picking up a fry. Everyone besides Rumlow and his friends laughed at the comment but she could care less.

“Get your girl Rogers.” He growled.

“Rumlow just leave.” Steve said. 

“So you’re just gonna defend her like she just didn’t disrespect me? That’s low of you Rogers to defend a bitch.” Suddenly Steve punched Rumlow square in the mouth, causing blood to fly everywhere.

By the time Natasha got over her shock Rumlow was on the ground with a bloodied face and Steve was being held back by Sam and Thor. 

It was like everything in the world stopped when Steve and Natasha finally locked eyes with each other. It was like he was sorry almost. Finally Nick came and looked down at Rumlow with disbelief at the sight in front of him.

“Rogers get in my office now! Rumlow get up and clean the blood off your face! You’re getting it on my floor!”

That was one interesting lunch.  
____________________________________________  
“Mr. Rogers why did you break Mr. Rumlow’s face?” Fury asked. 

“Because he decided that he wanted to call your daughter a bitch, so I defended her. Simple as that.” 

“I know.”

“So if you know what happened why am I here?” the basketball captain asked confused.

“I asked my daughter, Barton, Lewis, Odison, Wilson, and the two gentlemen who are friends with Rumlow. They all told me the same thing. I’m proud of you Rogers. Although I do need to know, what my daughter is to you?”

He froze. He wasn’t ready for this conversion with Fury out of all people. Normally he doesn’t speak to his “girlfriends” parents. That was only because the relationship didn’t even last long; the longest relationship he had was Peggy Carter that lasted three years and his second longest was Sharon Carter and that lasted almost seven months. Until she found out he was cheating.

“Your daughter and I are dating. Before you say anything we didn’t tell you because she wanted to make sure I wasn’t playing with her emotions, and I could tell you that I’m not. I really do care about Natasha and she’s changing me in a good way.” Although he was lying through his teeth, he was hoping that this was good enough to convince Fury to let him spend time with his daughter. 

The older man was watching the young one in front of him. There was something in his tone that was telling him that he wasn’t lying, but Fury knew Steve’s playboy ways and didn’t want his daughter to be anywhere near this boy.

“It is not my call to tell you to date my daughter or not, but I will tell you as a father I will hunt you down and cause a painful ass whooping with the help of Clint and his arrows if you hurt my little girl. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“I talked to your coach already and he said that you’re off the hook since you were defending Natasha. Rumlow on the other hand is going to be suspended from school for a few days as well as the team. Now get out of my office and don’t you touch my daughter inappropriately or I will break your hands.” 

“Yes sir.”  
_________________________________________  
The day was over but the story was still flowing through out the school. Most people said that Steve never liked Rumlow and was waiting on the opportunity to punch him in the face. Another stories say that Rumlow was hitting on Natasha and trying to grab her which caused Steve to snap.

The biggest story that was flowing around was that Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were dating. 

Clint heard sit in his sixth period when two girls were gossiping instead of doing their work. He knew about the deal, but decided to play along with everyone being shocked. Pepper and Jane heard it during their Science Club meeting. Darcy heard the “rumor” during cheer practice. 

“Natasha is dating Steve.” Darcy said as she walked into her house. The three girls decided to have a three-way calling on the phone right after their practice and meeting.

“I heard. I just think it’s a rumor.” Pepper said as she continued to write her essay for history. 

“It can’t be a rumor. Clint told me that he heard it all day as well. A lot of people are talking about it.” Jane replied well eating a snack.

“You know that people at that school have nothing better to do with their lives than to talk shit about other people.” Darcy said as she rolled her eyes at the lack of food in her kitchen. 

“Yeah, but maybe we should talk to Nat about this too.” Pepper added in.

“Probably. Do you guys want to go out to dinner? I have no food.”

“Sure. Panda Express?” Jane asked.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t go. My parents are having their friends over for that monthly meeting.”

“Bummer. The orange chicken is bomb.”

“Don’t rub it in.”  
_________________________________

Natasha was in her room during her math homework when today’s events kept replaying in her mind. Steve hit Rumlow for her, which is something that he never did for any of his “girlfriends.”

“Well you’re not his real girlfriend anyway.” Her mind reminded her. Suddenly a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and her parents walked in the room.

“Just great.” She said to herself. 

“Honey let’s talk.” Her mom said, while they both took a seat on her bed. The red head turned in her chair to face her parents.

“We heard about what happened today and we just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. I just didn’t expect Steve to punch Rumlow.”

“Have you talked to Steve?” her father questioned. 

“Not yet. I was going to finish my homework first before I talk to him.”

“If you’re going to date him, we just want you to be careful.”

“I will. We’re just testing the waters first.” Her parents nodded their heads before standing and kissing their daughter on the head.

“Goodnight Nat.” Maria said.

“Goodnight dochka.” Nick said with a smile.

“Goodnight mama and baba.” They walked her room and Natasha closed her textbook. She would finish her homework in the morning. Today was an interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was around eight thirty when Natasha decided to take a shower before texting Steve. Her mind was still trying to wire in the fact that he actually punched Rumlow in face for her. Although they were supposed to being faking a relationship, something (that something being Clint) told her that maybe he wasn’t faking it at all.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
“I think he really likes you.” Clint pointed on the way to their favorite taco spot. 

“I don’t know why you think that. We’re just friends and fake dating.”

“He punched Rumlow in the face for you. That’s saying something.”

“You would have done it for me and you’re my best friend.”

“Two different things Nat. he likes you more than your fake relationship.”

“Whatever.” Although deep down she knows that he may be right.  
________________________________________________  
Once she was done, she turned off the water and grab her towel before walking to her room and changing into her shorts with and a regular t-shirt. The red head climbed into bed and turned on the television. 

Finding Steve’s number, she quickly texted a “Hey” before locking her phone and flipping through the channels. 

“What’s up?” Appeared on her phone screen a minute later when she found a good soap opera to watch. 

“Watching T.V. You?” she replied. 

“Homework. Do you think that we can add math to the tutoring list?” Shaking her head, she replied with a smile on her face.

“Of course and thank you for today.”

“No problem. I just didn’t like how he talked you.”

“I could’ve kicked his ass, but you beat me to it, lol.”

“Lmao yeah, but I need a few hits in too you know.”

“Did you get into a lot of trouble?”

“Not really. I’m kind of off the hook since your dad talked to my coaches for me. I have to wash the clothes after the game for the next few games.”

“Oh cool. I’ll thank my dad for that.”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. But please do tell him I said thank you.”

“So, when is your game?” She locked her phone before getting up and going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. In between brushing her phone beeped and the red head walked out to grab it and smiled at the last message he sent to her. 

“Friday. Going to come support me as Mrs. Rogers ;)”

“*eye roll emoji* I didn’t say all of that. I was only going for Sam, Thor and Grant.”

“Ouch I’m hurt. I thought my girlfriend was going to support me and wear my jersey number.”

“Whatever weirdo. I’m going bed. Goodnight and finish your homework ;)”

“I was almost done until you distracted me. But goodnight Nat :)”

The Russian smiled before texting Clint goodnight and plugging up her phone. She fell asleep in a dream land of her and a certain Steve Rogers.   
________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I heard that Nat and Steve are dating?” Melinda said as she facetimed with Maria. Both women have not had time to catch up with each other outside of work, so while they graded papers they talked about everything that was going on.

“Yes she is. Who did you hear it from?” Maria asked as she moved on from her first period to her second period’s test. 

“A few cheerleaders in my third period. I asked Clint about it as well. Who did you hear it from?”

“Nick. When he talked to Steve about why he punched Brock, it turns out they were seeing each other for a few weeks. She didn’t want us to know because she was trying to see for herself.”

“Natasha is a smart girl, and plus she can kick his ass if need be.”

“Oh trust me I know. MMA isn't put to waste.”   
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday came around quicker than Natasha had thought it would and it was the big game. Marvel High School never lost the first home game and always made it to the championships and this year would be no different.

The students and the teachers dressed in the school’s blue and black colors and some even had on school logo shirts, hats, and hoodies too match. Although some did to go as far as painting their face blue and black as well. The teacher were light on the work and homework due to the game and everyone was just fine with that. 

Pepper, Jane and Natasha were sitting in second period talking about the game just like the rest of the students, since their teacher left the class to go run an errand. 

“So, are you going to paint Steve’s number on your cheeks Nat?” Jane asked with a smile on her face. 

“Like you do with Thor? I’ll pass.” 

“Oh, come on Nat. I think he would want to do something that anyway, you might as well do it.” 

“Nope. What if I breakout on my face?” 

“Natasha. It’s a plant-based paint that Bruce and Tony made. You won’t breakout.” Pepper said. 

“Ugh! You guys make me do bad things.”

“We know.” Jane replied as she and the blonde high-fived each other.   
_________________________________________________________  
The game was underway on the basketball court. The girls and Clint, Bruce and Tony all were sitting in the second row right behind the coaches yelling with the crowd over the amazing game. Jane had finally found paint earlier during lunch and painted the number “98” on one side of Natasha’s cheeks, as the red did the same but with the number “47” for Thor’s number for Jane. 

The game was in fourth quarter with the rival Hydra and Marvel both tied with 57 points. The pressure was too much for anyone to handle. Steve was on the court with sweat dripping down his face and his left was Sam who looked equally tired. 

It was like time had slowed down and all the noise is being cancelled out and all he could do was looking around the gym. Of course, everyone was on the end of their seats, but only one person mattered, and that person was Natasha. 

She looked good with her Marvel shirt logo and her curls faming her face, while the rest was pulled back into to pigtails. The thing that really caught his eye was his jersey number on her right cheek. It was a touching moment in the back of his mind until the referee threw the ball in the air and Sam hit it with force. 

Grant took the ball and dabbled it down to the goal before passing it to Rumlow who tossed it at Steve. It was ten seconds left in the game and the blonde took a chance and shot the ball from the half line towards the basket. Everyone watched in amazement as the ball slow motioned into the basket right when the buzzer sounded, and Marvel high school won the game.

Everyone on Marvel’s side jumped up and down with joy as they started to celebrate their victory with pride. The group ran onto the court and hugged Grant and Sam, while Jane hugged Thor and kissed him like her life depended on it. Natasha smiled at Steve and he smiled back as he lifted her off the ground and spin her around in pure happiness. 

“Thank you, my lucky charm.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had to get my life together before I posted anything. After Endgame I really don't know how to feel, like they did my two favorite Avengers so wrong. I don't care what no one says, I don't care what the reasoning was. I don't care! Now that my rant is over I will be making some fit-it fictions to make my feel better. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Thank you, my lucky charm.” was the phrase that kept running through Natasha’s head for the rest of the night. It wasn’t the first time that the team won a game so what difference did it make if she was there or not? Maybe he was just trying to make their relationship seem real as possible. 

Whatever it was it had Natasha confused as ever. 

“Hey Steve, Nat! We’re going to get tacos; do you guys want to come?” Sam asked, breaking Natasha out of her trace. Steve put her down gently but kept his arm around her waist. 

“You know, once you guys get done hugging up on each other?” Tony added in, causing Pepper to pop him in the back of his head. 

“Yeah we’ll be out in a minute.” Steve said before gently pulling Natasha towards the locker room.

“I’m not going in there. There are sweaty guys and it's gross.” 

“You had no problem just hugging up on my sweaty body a minute ago.” Natasha blushed at the statement and the blonde laughed at her reaction before walking in the locker room to grab his stuff. 

When he walked in the locker room, he saw Clint waiting for Grant to grab all his stuff.

“Hey, you going to get tacos with us?” Clint asked him. Surprisingly he and Steve have been trying to get a friendship going since he started “dating” Natasha. Even though there were some ground rules laid out.

“Yeah. Are you riding with me or….?”

“No. I’m taking Grant, Sky, and Laura and then dropping them home.” The other blonde said with a blush rising on his face. 

“Ha-ha have fun with that.” Steve said before returning back to his bag.

“Right, see you up their man.” The other blonde said as he patted Rogers on his back.

“Wait! Can you give Nat the keys so she can get to the car?” 

The keys were thrown across the room and Clint finally walked out, but not before telling Grant to hurry up. 

Once he was out the archer saw Laura and Nat leaning on the wall and talking about whatever.

“Hello gals.” 

“Hey Clint.” Laura said as she kissed his cheek; causing him to blush.

“Please stop.” Natasha said with a smile on her face.

“Whatever Nat. Here you go. Your boyfriend said that you go to the car.” He said as he passed the keys to her. The red head took the keys and begin to walk to doors. 

“See you guys there!” she yelled over her shoulder. 

When she stepped out into the fall air her cheeks turned into rosy pink color as she made her way to her boyfriend’s car. 

It was still weird to call Steve her boyfriend and it was even weirder to have him and Clint actually getting along. The red head smiled at the thought and came up upon the red sports car parked on the way end of the student parking lot.   
___________________________________________  
“Why do you park all the way back here? There’s a lot of room in the front of the school, but in the back. Or are you like Clint and park in the teachers’ parking.” Natasha said as they walked closer to the car. It was Wednesday afterschool and another successful tutoring in French.

“I park back here because the front of the school is too crowed and two when I want to be left alone and don’t want to go to practice, I can sneak away without being spotted.”

“Oh.”  
_____________________________________________  
“Yo Romanoff!” Rum low’s voice ringed out into the night. Nat sighed and put the key into the lock of the car and unlocked it before sitting herself in the driver’s seat, shutting the door, and quickly locked it. Two seconds later Rumlow was knocking on the window but Nat paid no mind to him as she started the car and buckled her seatbelt.

“Romanoff! Open the door! We need to talk!” 

“I don’t like you.” She simply stated before putting the car in reverse. (Being the good driver that she is) Natasha turned her head to make sure no one was behind her before pulling off and of course one of Rumlow’s little friends was standing behind the car well the other one was standing on the other side of the car. 

“Tell your friend to move the fuck out of the way before he becomes part of this pavement.” 

“You got too much of a smart-ass mouth on you!”

“I know. That’s why your friend likes me so much.” She said before smiling at Rumlow and smashed her foot on the gas, causing the guy to jump out of the way before he was ran over. Once she was out of the parking space, Nat put the car in drive and flicked the raven hair boy off before driving away to meet Steve at the curb. 

“She wasn’t kidding when she said that she was going to run you over.”

“Oh, shut the hell up.”  
________________________________________  
OCTOBER

“Oh, we should totally have a Halloween party this year.” Darcy said. It was Saturday night and the girls, Nat, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Laura decided to have girl’s night at Pepper’s house. 

“Don’t we have a Halloween party every year though?” Jane asked before putting a scoop of ice cream in her mouth. 

“Yeah, but they’re always at Tony’s house. We need to find a different location.” 

“Well the reason why they’re at Tony’s house is because his parents are the only one’s crazy enough to let about two hundred plus kids at their house making a mess everywhere.” Laura stated. 

“That’s true. My parents would lose their shit if they came home and half the student population was in their living room and pool.” Nat said while she texted away on her phone.

“Your dad doesn’t even like have the student population.” Laura added in.

“This is true.”

“My parents would just kill me.” Jane said. 

“Is that Ben and Jerry’s good cause you’re not sharing?” the raven hair girl said as she looked at her best friend. The brunette passed the tub of ice cream to her friend and Darcy took it with a smile. 

“The real question is what are we going to wear this year.” 

“I want to be a pirate.” Darcy said, while passing the tub to Laura. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to be. It’s a last-minute thing every year. What about you La?” Jane said.

“I don’t know yet. It really depends on when my mom takes my little brother. If he’s a superhero then I’m opposite from him.”

Trying not to match. Smart. Nat?”

“I’m going to be Black Widow.”

“Oh, you mean the badass chick from the Avengers?” Laura stated and the red head nodded her head yes before going back to texting.

“You could totally pull that off. You look just like her. What’s her actress name?”

“Scarlett Johansson?” Pep said as she pulled up a picture on her phone and held it next to Nat’s head.

“Yassssss! They look just like twins.” Jane said.


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce and Tony were walking out of their Science Club meeting forty-five minutes after it was supposed to end. Bruce was busy trying to fix his notes while his counterpart was busy talking about the meeting taking forever to end. 

“I can’t believe the meeting went over forty-five minutes! Don’t they know that I have homework to do?”

“Tony since when you do your homework?” Bruce asked as he finished putting his last piece of paper inside of his folder.  
“I do my homework.” 

“Sure.” The two argued back and forth for a while longer before Tony heard voices coming from the other hallway.

“Bruce do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Other voices. It’s coming from the other hallway. Let’s go see who it is.” Before the young scientist could tell his friend no, he was dragged by the arm and the two basically ran to the other hallway.  
___________________________________________  
Steve waited by his locker for Rumlow to arrive. It was nerve racking to know that he was actually starting to fall for Natasha, and he thinks that Rumlow caught on to that as well.

“Well, well it’s good that you showed up for our talk.” Rumlow said from behind him. Stupid devil himself. The good thing is that he was alone, but the bad thing is that he knew that members of the Science Club could come out at any moment. 

“Make this quick.”

“Don’t rush me Rogers. If anyone should be doing the rushing, it’s me. How’s the bet going?”

“Fine.”

“You know it would be shame if Natasha found out that this was all a bet and it would be more shameful it, she knew that you had real feelings for her.” The brunette stated with a sick smile. The blonde tensed up and looked at his teammate dead in the eye but before he could say anything Rumlow beat him to the punch.

“Trust me Steve I know everything that’s going on. So how about this you finish the bet, or you could just give up now and I become team captain and on top of that I will not only tell Natasha about the bet, but I don’t think Fury, her father, would be any happier to know that you used his daughter for sex. Your call.” He said before he patted Steve on the back and walked away.  
____________________________________________  
Unknown to the two young men Tony and Bruce heard every word. 

“What the fuck was that?” Tony asked on the drive back to his house. He wasn’t speeding per say but he was gripping the dear life out of the poor wheel. Bruce was silent most of the ride and kept looking out the window as if it had answers to their little issue.

“I don’t know. We have to tell Nat.” That statement alone caused Tony to slam on breaks and have the car come to a complete stop, luckily there were no cars behind him.

“Are you crazy?! Did you forget that Nat takes up MMA fighting and could beat Rogers to a pulp? Or that if she knows then Clint would know, and Rogers would have an arrow up his ass or become target practice for him. Or did you ever forget that Fury is the dean of the school and he was in the United States Army and has a license to carry a weapon!?”

“Well Tony maybe something needs to happen to Rogers for him to know that what he’s doing isn’t okay!”

“Gods in the heaven above what are we going to do?”

“We can’t tell her.” 

“And why the hell not?”

“First of all, Tony it wasn’t our placed to listen in anyway and two she might not even believe us due to the fact that we pull pranks all the time. She might just think this is another prank.” 

Bruce was in a way right. They’re known as the ones who pulls pranks on people and maybe Nat might think this is a prank. 

On the other hand, she’s their friend and she has a right to know. Tony began to drive again and started to think of ways to tell her without actually telling her.

“Maybe we could do this. We could drop little hints every now and then until someone picks up on what we’re trying to say without really saying it. So, it didn’t really come from our mouths.”

“True, but I was thinking that we could just write a note and put it in Nat’s, Pep’s, Darcy’s, Jane’s or even Laura’s locker.” 

“That’ll work too.” The rest of the car ride was silent.   
__________________________________________________

THE NEXT DAY

Lunch was weird to say the least. The group came together like they always did but for a chance Tony was talking much or really at all. He and Bruce mostly kept to themselves and they only time they said something was either to each other or to their girlfriends.

It only got worse when Steve and Sam sat at the table. Of course, the blonde greeted their red head friend with a kiss on the cheek and a smile, but the two young men knew it was a fake.

“So, what’s with you two today? Normally Tony would be talking his ass off.” Clint asked. 

“Yeah you guys are really quiet; what happened did you guys discover some huge secret?” Natasha asked causing the blonde next to her and the other two young men to tense up. Tony looked at Bruce, who looked back him with concern eyes.

“Well whatever the secret is tell us later cause it’s time to get to class.” Sam stated before getting up to get to class. The others followed suit and for once Tony was grateful that someone took the words right out his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearing the end of the day at school and Tony more than happy to go home. Today was stressful with knowing something that could tear his friend apart for good. On top of that he had to plan for his Halloween party that was in two weeks. Somehow over the past few years everyone has always gone to his house for the party saying “It was the best place in town to have a wild party.”

The bell rang out the entire school to allow students and teachers to know that it was time go home. Students quickly packed their bags with their notebooks and pens and some textbooks before quickly exiting the room to get home.

Tony left the class textbook in hand due to the fact he had homework and walked out the student parking lot where he saw his girlfriend and her friends standing by her car.

“Hey bae.” She said with a smile before she looked at his facial expression. He looked tired and his eyes didn’t have his normal spark in them.

“Hey Pep.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to go home and sleep. Bruce and I have been working nonstop on that science project.”

“Oh okay. Well the girls and I are going shopping for costumes. You sure you don’t want to go?”

“Yeah I’m sure. You go have fun with the girls. Just call me when you get home.” Pepper was about to open her mouth and say something else but Tony beat her to the punch by kissing her on the lips.

“Alright ladies you guys have fun.”

“Bye Tony.” Jane and Darcy said in unison. Once the young teenage male was out of sight Darcy looked at Pepper with concern in her eyes.

“Is it just me or is Bruce and Tony acting strange?” 

“It’s the boys.” Jane said with sadness in her voice.

“So what are you about to go shopping for this time?” Steve asked the red head as she was putting up her books from her previous class and only stuffing her backpacks with books she needed for homework.

“A costume.”

“For Tony’s party?”

“Of course. Do you have a costume yet?”

“Of course not.” He said as he rolled his eyes. Normally the blonde just dressed in his basketball gear and called it a day (or night).

“You should come with us since you don’t have practice.”

“Ha-ha no Nat.” The red head sighed before closing her locker and grabbing Steve’s hand in hers.

“Come on please. Do it for me.” 

“Nat.”

“Steve.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Due to the fact that I don’t dress up.” 

“But its Tony’s party.”

“I don’t care.” The two continued their little back and forth and before they knew it they were in front of her mother’s classroom.

“Whatever Steven.” Natasha said with a teasing voice before knocking on the door.

“Don’t call me Steven.” The blonde said with a whining voice. Sometimes he wished he didn’t tell her about his full name. Before she could answer her mother’s classroom door was open and revealed Ms. Hill. Even though she was married to the dean of the school, she had always used her maiden name for teaching.

“Hey mom.” Natasha said with a smile. 

“Hi honey. Hi Steve.” Maria replied back. The older woman wasn’t fulling trusting Rogers with her daughter, but she knew that she could protect herself. Eight years of MMA fight wasn’t paid for nothing.

“Hi Ms. Hill.” The blonde replied before letting the mother and daughter finish their conversation.

“I’m going out with Jane, Darcy, Laura, and Pepper. I just wanted to let you know.” The red head said with a smile. Her mother looked between her daughter and her boyfriend before going back to her daughter.

“Is Steve going too?”

“No ma’am. I have to go home and get some homework done.” 

“Okay. Be safe and get home before seven.”

“Okay. Love you mom.”

“Love you too honey. Text your father when you get to wherever you all are going.”

“I will.”

“Bye Ms. Hill.” Steve said before being pulled away by his Russian girlfriend. The older woman did a small wave before returning back into her classroom. 

“Were you scared to talk to my mom?  
”  
“Yes.”

“I don’t know why. She’s much better than my dad.” 

“That is very true.” The two walked in silence until they got outside in the student parking lot where they could see the other girls waiting.

“Well I have to go.”

“I know.” The blonde actually said depressed because she was leaving him. Natasha giggled before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek like she always does, but instead of his cheek Steve turned his head over so that the kiss was on the lips. The red head was taken back by what just happened but no the less she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. 

“Hey! I hate to break up your love fest but we need to go shopping!” Darcy yelled at the couple. 

Steve broke the kiss and looked down at Natasha (He’s six foot and she’s five foot three, so he has to look down) who was turning as red as her hair.

“Text me when you get home please.” He said before he let her go.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m picking you up in the morning.” 

“Okay. Bye Steve.” This time the kiss that was meant for his cheek actually made it there and the red head walked off to be with her friends.

“So how was kissing Steve Rogers?” Laura asked with a smile on her face.

“It was awesome.”


	11. Chapter 11

“All of these costumes are either really offensive or really slutty.” Pepper said as she held up a very revealing pirate costume.

“Well, you did want to go to the mall. If you wanted to be more conservative you should have went to party city.” Darcy said with a laugh before picking up a cheerleading outfit.

“If you want to be a cheerleader just put on your uniform and save you some money.”

“True. Oh how about this one?” Darcy asked as she held up a Bat Girl outfit. In the picture it looked okay not too slutty, but just right.

“I’m trying it on.” 

“So we only need four more costumes.” Pepper said with a sigh before going back through the racks.

“Oh Natasha this would look so good on you.” Laura held up a costume that appeared to be a Marvel character. ‘Black Widow’ the package said. It contained the body suit, finger less gloves and the famous hourglass belt to go across her mid-section. 

“Oh yeah. Scarlett Johansson’s character. I told you that you guys looked just alike.” 

“Go try it on.” Jane said. Sighing the red head took the package from her friend’s hand and headed to the fitting room. There was no point of arguing with her friends over the costume.

Quickly she shed her school clothes and took the bodysuit out of the package and put it on. The costume was how she imagined it; tight in every place. But her friends weren’t lying when she said that she looked like a dead ringer for Scarlett Johansson. 

A few moments later she walked out and sighed as her friends waited for her to show what it looked like. Laura was the first to turn around and she smiled in approval. 

“You look amazing.”

“Yes girl!”

“You should get it.” The red head smiled and nodded before returning to the fitting room to return in her normal clothes. This Halloween was going to be great. 

____________________________________________  
“I think we should just write the note and stick it in her locker.” Bruce said as he sat at the computer in Tony’s office. 

“Yeah the only problem with that is that the girls know our hand writing so we need a better plan.”

“We could type it.”

“Good idea.” The two boys got to work on the note and prayed to whoever above that their plan actually worked.  
_______________________________________________  
“Hey. I’m home and I found the most amazing costume ever!” Steve laughed at the message he received from Natasha in the middle of him cooking dinner for himself and his parents.

“Hi, can I know what it is?” He sent the message before going back to stir the pasta in the sauce that he made earlier. Just when he was about to turn off the stove his phone beeped signaling that he had a message. 

“Of course, not. *evil purple smirking devil emoji*”

“How come? *crying emoji*”

“Because to the surprise would be ruined.”

“How rude!”

“Don’t use Full House lines on me Rogers.”

“Whatever you say Mrs. Rogers. I’m about to eat so I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah yeah go build up your muscle Mr. Rogers.”

Steve smiled as he shook his head and put his phone in his back pocket and got down three plates and three bowls. Next was the forks and glass cups which he filled with water. 

“Dinner is ready!” He yelled to his parents who were in the living room watching T.V. Slowly an older man and woman walked into the kitchen and took their places at the table. Steve set the plates, glasses of water, napkins, forks and lastly the pasta and meat sauce and salad that was sitting in the fridge to keep cool. 

“Thank you for dinner son.” The older man said as he dug into his pasta with a smile.

“No problem dad, anytime.”

“So how’s Natasha?” the older woman asked before taking a forkful of her salad into her mouth, although her eyes never left her son’s. 

“She’s doing fine. She went shopping with her friends for their Halloween costumes today.” The blonde replied with a small smile. It was rare when his parents asked about any girl in his life, but over time he started coming home smiling more and more; his mother couldn’t help but to ask what he was so happy about.

“Well that’s good. When are we ever going to meet her?”

“Sarah.” 

“Joseph.”

“Soon. Maybe this weekend but I have to make sure she isn’t busy with practice.” Steve said before taking a sip of water and going back in for his pasta.

“Oh practice for what?” Sarah asked him.

“She does MMA fighting and normally she has practices on Saturdays.”

“She sounds like a tough one. Don’t do anything stupid.” Joseph said as he patted his son on the back. The rest of dinner was made of small talk and his mom always managing to slide the red head Russian beauty into the conversation. 

Once dinner was over his parents said that they would clean up the kitchen and let him do his homework and for that he was grateful for and hurried along the stairs.

“I finally escaped my parent’s one hundred and ten questions about you at dinner. : /” he sent to the red head before actually pulling out his notebooks and binders to start his homework.

“Really? They ask about me that much? I must be really special.” She sent back in a matter of minutes.

“They believe that I found “the one” You busy this weekend?”

English was the literally the worst subject ever with all of these essays and what not that he had to do, but luckily that was his only homework assignment for the night.

“Yeah, I got practice in the morning and then I’m going to Pepper’s house to help her with something. Brb I have to clean the kitchen. Help me!”

“No can-do cupcake. You’re on your own since you didn’t want to tell me what kind of costume you had gotten.”

Putting down his phone, Steve actually got to work on his essay and by the time he finished (which was only twenty minutes later) he decided to go take a shower since Nat didn’t text him back.

It was weird to think to know that if you were to tell him that he would ask Natasha Romanoff to be his fake girlfriend for a bet but then ended up falling for her two years ago, Steven Grant Rogers would have probably laughed in your face and then punched you in the face; but here they are now.

She was beautiful in many ways.

From her green eyes, which was probably his favorite part of her; down to her bright red hair, pale skin, her smile that lights up any day not matter what kind of mood that he is in or the way she cheers for him at his games and has his jersey number painted on her cheeks. Maybe it’s the fact that she doesn’t take any bullshit from anyone (or really just Rumlow since he’s the only idiot to mess with her and her friends.

Steve didn’t know what it was about Natasha Romanoff- Hill Fury that made him fall in love with her but he knew one thing for sure and that was he had to tell her about the bet to protect her.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing was out of the ordinary and everyone finally accepted Steve into their little group circle. Of course there were times where Rumlow would try to start something but the punch that he took earlier in the school year from Steve was enough for him to know not to cross any lines. 

Bruce and Tony were still having trouble telling Natasha about Steve’s bet and it seemed as no one was picking up on any signs that was thrown at them. Everytime Pepper came over Tony would purposely leave the word document that he and Bruce had typed up open for her to see and it was though his girlfriend was as blind as a bat. 

Bruce wasn’t having any luck with Darcy either. Of course he had a copy of the note in his email and he left his email open for Darcy to see it. 

“You shouldn’t leave your email open sweetie.” She said before logging out of it for him.

All too soon it was time for Tony Stark’s Halloween party that everyone in the school went too; and if you didn’t go then you were missing out. Of course like every high school house party there was underage drinking and some people trying to hook up in the bedrooms upstairs and the house was always left a mess for Tony to clean up.

“I don’t understand why my house is the go to house for having a party. I mean you guys have big houses too.” The young scientist said to the group as they were doing their weekend homework in his living room before the party.

“If you forgot pin head my dad is the dean of the school and my mom is a teacher there.” Natasha stated without looking up from her math work. 

“My uncle and aunt both work at the school and they’re really good friends with Nat’s parents.” Clint added in.

“Military parents.” Steve, Sam, Jane, and Thor all said. 

“My parents would just kill me if I ever came to them with an idea like that.” Darcy said as she was more focused on painting Laura’s nails, which Laura nodding in agreement.

“You know how my parents are.”

“Pepper your dad barely likes me now.” 

“That’s true.”

“Anyway you know how each of our parents are so I don’t understand why you would ask such a stupid question.” The red head said.

“No question is a stupid question Nat.” Tony said with a pout and his arms crossed.

“Oh yes there is. I remember that one time when Tony asked me if a girl’s-” before Pepper could finish her story Tony leaned in a kissed her.

“Ewww get a room!” Darcy screamed as she threw a pillow at her friends causing the next hour to be a pillow fight. Which caused Laura’s nails to have to be re-painted.  
______________________________________________  
A FEW HOURS LATER

“Looking good girls.” Sam said as Jane and Darcy approached them. The party was well under way and everyone was enjoying themselves, even though you had those select few that were very intoxication (and the party started forty five minutes ago).

“Thanks you guys look good too.”

“What are you guys supposed to be?” the cheerleader asked them with a confused look on her face.

“Hawkeye.”

“Iron Man.” 

“Hulk.”

“Falcon.” 

“Captain America.” 

“Oh you guys fit the bill of sexy superheroes.” 

“Ha-ha thanks.”

“Have you guys seen Nat?” Steve asked.

“I think she’s still upstairs with Pepper getting ready.” Jane said with a small smile.

“Aww Rogers is ready to see what his girlfriend looks like.” Sam said in a teasing baby voice causing Clint to double over with laughter. Before Steve could say anything he spotted Natasha walking down the stairs with Pepper right behind her.

Holy. Shit. She looked amazing. Her body suit was hugging her in all the right places and the hourglass belt around her waist was the icing on the cake. Her fiery red hair was in its natural curly state and it was falling over her shoulders. 

“Hi.” She said once she was in front of him. Steve didn’t even know when she had gotten so close to him. Was he really daydreaming for that long?

“Hey, you look amazing.”

“As do you Captain.” Natasha said with a wink before walking off to help Pepper find the non-spiked drinks. Of course the blond HAD to watch as she walked away from him and to him she purposely put a little sway in her hips. 

“I think Steve likes her costume.” Thor said with a smirk causing the blonde to have a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

Natasha was honestly ready to go home from this party. Sure it was fun for the first few hours but now she was ready to go and on top of that Tony was one drink away from passing out and Pepper was trying to get him under control, Thor was getting everyone drunk by beating them at beer pong while Jane was trying to get him to let up, and Clint and Sam was having an epic dance off causing Laura to laugh her ass off. Bruce and Darcy were either upstairs or they went home. 

“Are you okay?” Natasha turned around and almost socked the person because they decided to sneak up behind her but she caught herself when she saw Steve. If she was being honest with herself, his Captain America outfit was the hottest thing she has ever saw in her life. Everytime he took off the helmet/mask (you know the one he wore in Age of Ultron) to see better was like time had slowed down, because he looked so damn sexy doing it.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You’re ready to go, aren’t you?”

“You read my mind.”

“Then let’s go. Rocky’s has a special for anyone that shows up in their costume.” He said with a smile. That award winning smile that makes her knees weak.

“Okay let’s go.” 

They showed up only thirty minutes later and luckily no one was there, but Steve didn’t lie about the special. Twenty dollars off the entire meal for anyone that wears their Halloween costume to the shop.

“So want to tell me about Russia?” Steve said as he picked up another slice of pizza.

“Let’s see. I’m adopted. I don’t know many things about my birth parents other then I think someone said that they were in the mob.”  
“Man, Nat I’m sorry to hear.” All the red head did was shake her head.

“Don’t be. Even if I did know who they were my life wouldn’t have been perfect. Anyway Nick and Maria adopted me when I was six. I came to the US and I’ve lived in New York all my life. I have been to Georgia, Florida, Wisconsin, and California since Nick was in military we were based a lot but New York has always been home to me. When I was about to turn fifteen when Nick retired with the Purple Heart for his service. Now he’s our dean at Marvel High School.”

“Sounds like fun. You know being Nick Fury’s daughter.”

“He’s not as bad as he seems you know.”

“Meh. He keeps shooting me death glares everytime he sees us holding hands. Tell me about the group. You guys are really close.” 

“Oh man. Clint and I go way back. I met him when I was eight or nine. Melinda and Phil were having a dinner party since my dad was just getting back from being stationed in Japan for a few months. My English wasn’t perfect by any means and when I first met Clint he was so kind and caring. He helped me with my English and I helped him learn Russian.”

“Clint really does care about you. You’re like his sister.” The blonde said as he took a sip of his drink and Nat took a bite into her pizza.

“Yeah. He’s like my older brother. That’s why I had to tell him about us first.”

“Understandable.”

“Um let’s see. I met Pepper, Darcy and Jane in middle school. We were in art and we needed to be paired in four and I remember Darcy literally dragging Jane towards me and I kid you not she flat out told me “We’re gonna be partners and friends.” Pepper came in class late and there was one other group and it was a group of guys. I quickly walked over to her and told her that she could be in our group. She smiled at me and from that day on we were all friends.”

“Darcy is a flat out person. I like that.”

“Next we have Thor. Like every girl I thought he was cute when we were in middle school. Clint invited him to sit with us at lunch. I learned that he was from Asgard, a country that was close to Russia. Our languages were very close together so we bonded over that. That’s the same day we met Tony and Bruce. I guess their parents were friends way before they were born so they already had a tight friendship. Well of course you always have those assholes in middle school and some dumb ass tripped Bruce and his lunch went flying and so did he. Thankfully Thor caught him and punched the guy that tripped him up.”

“Wow, you guys are like family.”

“Yeah you mess with one you mess with all. But what about you and your family life?” Nat said as she stole the last slice of pizza. Steve smiled and ordered another pie before he leaned forward with his arms crossed on the table.

“Well I’m an only child like you. Although I have a best friend named James but we always called him Bucky. He’s in college right now but he should be in town for Thanksgiving. Would you believe me if I told you that I use to be a ninety pound kid who always got beat up?”

“Shut up!”

“Yeah, I use to be sick a lot when I was kid and barely went to school. Bucky happened to save my ass from getting beat up one day when I thought my little ass could stand up to a group of bullies. But he ended up beating them up for me, and that’s how we became best friends.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“I guess. Any way my mother is Sarah Rogers and my father is Joseph Rogers. My father served in the United States Army and my mother served in the United States Navy. When I was around two or so my mother went back into the service until I was five. It was too hard for her to be away from me for so long. My father left a year later and he recently got back last year. He’s a retired with the title General of the Armies and my mother retired with Admiral of the Navy. I guess with his time being away I kinda started being an ass. It’s not an excuse but I don’t know what happened to me. I noticed that I was really hurting my mom so that’s why I asked you to be tutor me and be my “girlfriend” I need to show her that I can do better.” Natasha reached over and placed her glove hand on his arm. She give him a small smile before he returned one of his own.

“We’re going to make this right for her.”

“I know. I really have no choice at this point.”

“Plus our fathers are going to have some fun war stories to tell each other.” The Russian said with a laugh. Just then their second pizza came and they both thanked the waiter before going on with their conversation.

“Oh please I heard your mom was NYPD before becoming a teacher.”

“Yeah, that’s how her and Nick met.” Talking to Steve just seemed to flow. It wasn’t like a forced like most relationships seemed. Once they were finished they packed up the extra pies to take home to their families and Steve paid the tab, even though Natasha had a fit about it.

Once they reached her house, he opened her side of the door like he always did before walking her up to her front door. 

“I had fun tonight.” She said.

“As did I. I have to ask you something.”

“Anything.”

“My mother wants to know if you and your parents would join us for dinner tomorrow night.” 

“I have to ask but I think they’re going to say yes.” 

“Awesome. Goodnight Nat.”

“Night Steve.” Before he left he leaned down and give her a little peck on the lips before walking back to his car. Natasha opened the door and closed it slowly.

She was starting to fall in love with Steve Rogers and for some reason she was okay with that.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve was nervous to say the least. It was Saturday, the day that Natasha was supposed to meet his parents. Although it was only ten in the morning and dinner wasn’t until five. The blonde cleaned every nook and cranny of the house. Everything was spotless, not one thing was out of place and there was no speck of dust on any surface. Even his room was spotless, just in case he wanted to take her upstairs to tour the house. He was in the middle of washing dishes when his mother came in the kitchen.

“I never seen you this way about a girl, then again you never brought a girl home before.” Sarah said as she went to fill her water cup up.

“Yeah. I have to make sure everything is perfect. I really want to make her parents accept me.” He said as he washed the cup, not once looking up. Sarah sighed as she walked over to her son and place her hand on his shoulder. Steve turned and looked down at his mother and give her a smile, even though deep down he knows that there is years of hurt behind those eyes.

“I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this.”

“Of course, I’ll be honest with you.”

“Do you love Natasha?” The blonde froze. Don’t get him wrong he had strong feelings for Natasha and may or may not have dreamed about them being together in the future; a small size wedding with Bucky as his best man and Pepper as Nat’s maid of honor. There were times when he dreamed about them having kids together. A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes and his name would be James, and a little girl with big, red curly hair, and blue eyes named Lucy. For God’s sake they weren’t even really dating, but it felt real to him.

“I really do like her ma, but love is a strong word and we just started dating a month ago.”

“I know, but I haven’t seen you this happy since-“

“I know, and I want to take things slow with Natasha. I don’t want to mess up. Again.” Sarah smiled and leaned up to kiss her son on the cheek. 

“Well I’ll let you get back to cleaning. I’m going to the store to pick up some things for dinner.”

“I’ll come with you.” He said as he washed out the cup and set it aside too dry. Tonight, was going to be amazing. 

______________________________________

Natasha was nervous to meet Steve’s parents. Even though they weren’t even dating (it felt real to her though) meeting the parents was something that was huge. At this point she didn’t know if she wanted to wear a black dress or some jeans and a really nice shirt. Should she have her hair straight or wear it curly? 

“You know you’re nervous for nothing. I’m positive that his parents are going to adore you.” Maria said from her daughter’s doorway. 

“Am I that easy to read?” 

“You’re my daughter. I know when something is wrong.”

“Of course.” Nat said as she put the dress on her bed. The older woman sighed as she walked closer to her daughter and give her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Don’t worry everything was going to be okay. Now get your stuff. We have to go to practice and maybe you could release your anger through a punching bag.” 

“Ha ha.” Maria shook her head before walking out the room. Once her mom was out of sight the red head softly smiled before grabbing her gym bag and walking out her room. Everything would be fine.   
________________________________________  
FOUR THRITY TWO PM

Steve was in the middle of wrapping his towel around his waist from his shower when he heard his phone go off, signaling that he had a message. Walking quickly, he smiled when he saw that it was from Natasha. 

“I’m hungry and my parents are taking too long to get dressed.”

Steve smiled as he texted her back with his right hand as he used his left hand to grab a small towel to dry his hair.

“I’m sorry honey, but if it makes you feel better, we’re having spaghetti and meatballs with garlic herb bread.”

The blonde sent his message and then began to pat himself dry before throwing both of the used towels in the hamper. He then walked over to his bed and began to get dress in the clothes that he laid out earlier. A simple white button down, that was free of winkles, a pair of black jeans that were also ironed out and a pair of black socks; since there was no point of wearing shoes in the house. His phone beeped a few times signaling that he had a few unread messages. All were from Natasha.

“Sounds amazing. Cause I’m hungry.”

“Okay we’re finally leaving.”

“We should be there in ten minutes. Sorry for double texting.”

“Mom! Dad! They’re on their way!” Steve called out to both of his parents before finishing getting dressed and walking out of his bedroom.

“It’s fine. See you soon.” He texted back before knocking on his parent’s door. His father opened the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing something like Steve but instead of jeans he chose to wear black dress pants. 

“Are they coming?’

“Yup. They’re going to be here in ten minutes.” 

“Sarah! They’re going to be here in a few minutes!” Joseph called out to his wife who was in the bathroom doing her hair.

“I heard him honey! I’ll be done in a minute.” 

“Alright son let’s go down stairs.” 

Steve lead the way down the stairs and as soon as he hit the last step the door bell rung out through the house. The blonde’s palms were starting to get sweating and the nerves that he had built up were starting to walk out of his mind. 

“Don’t be nervous. Go get the door.” Nodding the blonde walked to the door and opened it slowly to show Mr. and Mrs. Fury-Hill and their daughter.

“Hi.” Steve said. Natasha looked beautiful in her black dress that reached her knees but hugged her in all the right places and her matching black flats; and her red hair was bone straight. 

“Hey.” She replied back. Steve stepped back so that she and her family could enter his home before he closed the door behind Nick. 

“Well hello there.” Joseph said as he and Sarah walked down the last few steps. 

“Hi, I’m Nick this is my wife Maria, and this is my daughter Natasha.” The older man said as he reached to shake hands with Steve’s father as Sarah give Maria and Natasha both kisses on the cheek. 

“Oh, she’s so beautiful.” Sarah said while smiling brightly at Natasha who smiled right back. Steve blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment. Dinner was going to be amazing. 

Hopefully.


End file.
